Rudy Hopkins
Rudy Hopkins is the mayor of Mystic Falls, ex-husband of Abby Bennett Wilson and father of Bonnie Bennett. Not much information is known about him except that he gave his daughter his ex-wife's last name, and that according to Bonnie, he doesn't want to get involved or care to know anything about witchcraft. Rudy is a relative of the Bennett Family. Throughout the series 'Season One' He was first mentioned in'' 162 Candles'' by Bonnie, when Sheila asks if Bonnie is leaving, and Bonnie replies her father doesn't like her staying at Sheila's house too long. Sheila replies that it's probably because he thinks she's filling Bonnie's head with "witchy juju." 'Season Two' He was again mentioned in'' Rose, by Bonnie to Jeremy. She says that her father does not want to know what Bonnie is and doesn't care about witchcraft. 'Season Three' In ''The Ties That Bind,'' Abby mentions that even though she abandoned Bonnie, Bonnie still had her father and grandmother, not knowing that Sheila died. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Jamie goes to Bonnie's house after the 1920's decade dance, and asks Bonnie where her father is. She says that he's out of town for a while. 'Season Four' In After School Special, during Carol Lockwood's Memorial, Rudy is preparing to take on the position of the new mayor, and gives a speech. Later at the Mystic Grill, Sheriff Forbes was giving him a file on the murder of Carol Lockwood and he says he already knew it was a vampire. Sheriff Forbes then asks him if he was up to it and told him the others before him said no for a reason, and he told Sheriff Forbes that he said yes for a reason and then told her his reason just walked in (Bonnie). When Bonnie walks in the grill, he tells Bonnie he thinks this town could use a little more rules and that he wants to protect the town. Bonnie says that she can protect the town herself. Rudy replies that although he is aware of Bonnie's powers, he is still her father and says that it means he gets to protect her. Later he is seen talking to April Young with sheriff Forbes on the murder of the Founder's Council and April tells them that her father, Pastor Young was brainwashed by Proffessor Atticus Shane to kill himself along with the other 11 founding members. In Catch Me If You Can, Rudy Hopkins ordered Sheriff Forbes to take Proffessor Atticus Shane into custody and be brought somewhere they would question him off the Pastor killing himself along with the 11 other founding members. Rudy watched the video feed of Sheriff Forbes questioning Proffessor Atticus Shane, then Bonnie came to see her father and asked him why he had Shane arrested. He told his daughter that Shane is responsible for manipluating Pastor young to kill himself along with the other 11 founding members, and told her that Shane confirmed it to Rebekah who told April who told it to him. Bonnie then asked her father for a few momments alone with him witch he accepted. But when Bonnie began using her Expression magic on Shane, he rushed to the room and tried to convince his daughter to stop but was unsuccessful and told Shane to convince her witch he did finally. Shane told Rudy that with his guidance his daughter would become the most powerfull witch in the world and if not she would become a time bomb. Rudy later had a talk with his daughter about her losing control over her powers and that she needed help with it and told her she needed it even more when she said she was fine. In'' A View To A Kill, he was confronted by his daughter over the phone for apparently having dumped Vervain into the towns water supply. He as apparently been establishing several new anti-Vampire protocols, like cancelling town events, much to Bonnie's chagrin. 'Season Five' TBA Personality He seems to be very stern and focused on the politics of the town. He seems to be very serious. He seems to care about his daughter's well being which is why he doesn't want her to get involved in the business of vampires. Physical Appearance Rudy is an African American in his late 30's. Relationships Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Bonnie and Rudy was first shown in ''After School Special. Upon becoming the new mayor of Mystic Falls, Rudy has made it his priority to protect Bonnie, much to her disapproval, and thinks that she needs help with controlling her magic. Though despite their rough patches in the past episodes, they love each other unconditionally and it appears as though Rudy fears losing Bonnie to magic, the same way he had lost Abby. Appearances Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' * Because the Night * Graduation Season 5 * I Know What You Did Last Summer Trivia *He was originally presumed to be the son of Sheila Bennett, since both Sheila and Bonnie share the same surname, and last names are usually passed through fathers, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Abby was in fact a witch and Sheila's daughter. *Although apparent that he knows about the existence of witches and magic, Bonnie claims that he has no interest in it. *In After School Special, it is revealed that he knew about the existence of vampires prior to him taking his position as mayor, however it is still unknown if he knows about any other supernatural creatures. *Rick Worthy played the Alpha Vampire in Supernatural, essentially that show's version of Mikael, the oldest original vampire who spawned all of the rest. *He is the third mayor who's child is a supernatural creature. Notes *He is described as African American in his late 30's and is a "protective parent". *He is the new mayor of Mystic Falls. Gallery Jhgfdkjhg.jpg MayorS04E23.png Rudy Hopkins.png Rudymemorialspeech.png ShaneRudy4x11.jpg VD410HD 0498.jpg Season-5-First-Images (1).png Season-5-First-Images (3).png References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased